Costume Party In Halloween!
by Anonymous Insanity
Summary: Alfred decided to throw a Costume Party for Halloween, Arthur’s kidnapped by the ever illusive Elizabeth and Kiku, together they plan for major fangasmic yaoiness…


Title: Costume Party in Halloween…

Pairing: USxUK

Summary: Alfred decided to throw a Costume Party for Halloween, Arthur's kidnapped by the ever illusive Elizabeth and Kiku, together they plan for major fangasmic yaoiness…

Warning: This fic contains major amounts of Fluff & Humor dudes! And of course everything wouldn't be awesome without our beloved, Arthur's tsundere antics! Yeah dudes, you heard me! There's major yaoi plotting going on! So anyone who can't read shonen-ai may as well just press the back button cause as you should know, flames are so not cool and awesome man… *Rollseyes*

Inspired Song: Celebration by: Madonna & Party In The USA!!! By: Miley Cyrus

Disclaimers applied dudes! And now to the story! ^.^

---

It was a fine and dandy morning, so fine that birds are chirping with their melodious songs and so dandy that flowers are all in bloom with their colorful beautiful petals in show…

It really was a beautiful day…

At least, that's what Arthur thought…

He started his day as usual, going around his kitchen to fix breakfast and set himself up outside in the balcony for some fresh air as he read himself the newspaper and letters he might have. Some of his pixie friends were giggling along with him about something or another while he relaxed for a lazy day.

It was all going so well… that is until he heard the door crash inside his home and he spat out his tea with a flourish of amazement and surprise. He cursed and set down the dainty teacup and stomped back inside to yell at the poor fool who was unfortunate enough to disturb his peace.

But before he could even open his mouth to mutter out profanities someone shouted something about a vase and he heard a crash, as he was knocked unconscious by something…

He fell to the floor with a groan; blurred images came to his vision before total darkness claimed him… He was not going to like this… nope not one bit.

---

Two very mischievous and, for lack of a better term, excited nations giggled in what we would call, fan girlishness while they dragged the obviously limp and unconscious body of one Arthur Kirkland.

"I am honored to be conspiring with you Kiku-san! This is a very brilliant idea that we managed to fabricate!" The Hungarian woman gushed out with an excited blush spread across her cheeks, in her arms she held on tightly to a pile of clothes that ehm… weren't exactly what Arthur would say as… _proper_. But what hey, said Englishman is knocked out hard and cold…

Kiku nodded vigorously, the same excited blush covered his face as he tugged on to Arthur's arms with much vigor as he pulled harder, he opened the door and the Hungarian helped him pull the blond man inside, closing the door with a soft 'clink'.

They shared a look of pure fan girl mischief before they attacked Arthur, ripping the clothes off with such disregard that some were torn. They threw the shredded clothes carelessly off of their shoulders and this was where the fun starts…

"Would you like to do the honors Elizavetha-san?" Kiku asked with a smile pure of hidden intent that only the both of them could muster and understand.

"Why I would love to, Kiku-san!" She gushed, you can almost see the hearts in her eyes shine with such… _energy_.

It was creepy and I'm sure Arthur would have the shock of his whole damned life…

---

Both Elizavetha and Kiku sighed in accomplishment as they finished arranging Arthur to lie on the couch, smirks of fulfillment and they clapped a hand together as they left the room silently so as not to awaken the still apparently knocked out Brit on the couch.

'Alfred will surely love this present we made for him!' They both thought together, smiles of deep understanding coated their faces as they practically pranced there merry way to prepare for their costume for Alfred's Halloween Costume Party…

Just thinking about the expression on Arthur's face once he realized that he was wearing something entirely… different than anything he has before sent pure shivers of elation down their spines. Sometimes the proud nation could just be so cute.

'Arthur's is going to have one hell of a night…'

---

Arthur groaned as he clutched his head in pain, wincing slightly when he felt a slight bump on his head and cursed colorfully. He then noticed that he wasn't at his home anymore but… in someplace else. "Where the bloody hell am I?!?" His eyes widened and he gaped at the interior of the room.

It looks slightly familiar… then it hit him…

"What the freaking Big Ben am I doing in Alfred's house?!" He exclaimed in great surprise and he stood to look at the room he was in, he seemed to be laid on the couch, he shrugged and looked outside the window where he could see the last of the sun's rays, it means its almost night time and he sighed turned around and saw the mirror reflect his image… that was when his jaw finally unhinged and he gaped openly…

"What the hell, why am I wearing this… this… this ridiculous outfit?!?!" He exclaimed another time. Seems like he's been resorted to screeching out his surprise ever since his unconscious state… (Nice one, England)

It seems like he was dressed as a Zombie Bride, tattered stitches ran along his skin like delicate vines, his clothes equally tattered and grotesque but not unpleasant, in fact he looked horrifyingly beautiful, as ironic as that sounds.

The dress he wore was a white Victorian styled wedding gown smudged with a little bit of red as faux blood, the sleeves were puffed and hung loosely against his upper arms, revealing his pale shouders and collar bone to the chill night air, the dress's bodice was an intricate silver embroidery of swirling vines, the skirt was a smooth silky fabric, tattered and torn to reveal his left thighs, a ruffled red ribbon tied around said thighs in a loose loop.

He wore around his neck a red ribbon tied loosely and also appearing to be slightly torn, his left ear was pierced with a silver earring with a green emerald gem, around his right wrist was a matching silver bracelet with emerald gems in varying shapes. He wore no shoes but a black stocking with torn holes. His hair was smudged with the faux red color of blood and a tattered veil of white and red roses pinned to the side of his hair, the veil slightly covered his face.

He was shell-shocked and freaking pissed. It appears like someone wanted him to dress up for Halloween and come to Alfred's party tonight. "Whoever did this is going to pay… I do not appreciate this stupid… costume!" He growled vehemently, eyes glaring at his reflection as he turned away and headed for the door, roughly opening the door not caring if it tore off the hinges he marched down the hallway.

He would make whoever that did this to him pay…

---

Alfred watching as everyone enjoyed his party, he was dressed as a Vampire for tonight with lots of leather and of course the fake canines, you can never forget about the canines.

He was just about to look for a certain blonde Brit when a flash of blonde hair caught his eyes and a grin brought upon his lips as he spotted Arthur up the stairs, stomping down. "Hey Arthur! I was worried you weren't going to come!" He shouted, waving his arms above his head as he walked briskly towards the Brit.

Arthur craned his neck and saw Afred headed his way and quirked an eyebrow in response. "What? I wasn't but someone kidnapped me and brought me to your home and dressed me this way!" He muttered angrily as he crossed his arms over his chest. He was sure that Alfred wasn't the one who did this because, 1. The git was just to 'Heroic' to do kidnapping. 2. He was too busy preparing for the party and 3… well he's got to 3 yet…

Alfred made a 'huh-ing' sound but once he caught up to what Arthur was wearing he burst out laughing. "Y-you're in a… wahahaha! You're in a freaking dress, old man!" He laughed in mirth as he clutched at his sides it was just too precious.

Arthur growled something about stupid Americans and turned away from Alfred, headed for the door to exit this stupid house. But Alfred caught his wrist and grinned down at him. "C'mon Artie! Lay off will you? Just have fun once in a while!" He tugged at the Brit's wrist and led him back inside the living room where most of the nations were.

Arthur sighed and thought that maybe a few minutes wouldn't hurt, besides, it looked like fun, but he thought otherwise once Francis caught sight of him, he was sure that he would get teased about his 'costume' and his pride just wouldn't let him live the next day knowing he'd been seen wearing a dress… a revealing one no less!

"Ah, mon cheri! What a very pleasant dress you have!" And sure enough that annoying frog was at his case. The blonde Frenchman grinned mischievously down at him and winked, getting a rise from the Brit.

"Listen you stupid perverted frog! I didn't want to go to this stupid party and wear this stupid dress! I got kidnapped by some stupid people who I have yet to decapitate and forced me to wear this at the time of vulnerability!" He hissed in anger as his green eyes glared at Francis's blue ones. "As if you're any better! You're practically wearing _nothing_!"

And it was true; the Frenchman had worn nothing except for the usual red rose that hid his err… vital regions…

Before France could say anything Alfred cut in. "Okay, that's enough guys! Let's just go and have some fun! I mean it is Halloween!" The blonde American pointed out as he slowly pulled Arthur away into the kitchen, leaving a pouting France behind.

Arthur huffed in irritation, this is why he didn't want to come to the party, no matter what he wore Francis would always be in his case, its just annoying as hell! "What ever, Alfred, just let go of me so I can leave already."

Alfred turned a surprised look his way and something in those deep blue pools of vibrant sapphire just caught his breath. "Why'd you wanna go home so eagerly? Can't you take a break? Have some fun for a change Arthur! You're going to work yourself to death with what you're doing to yourself! Seriously!" He muttered as he dragged a seemingly unwilling Arthur to the table and the usual 'Hero grin' was back in place. "Now, help me make this punch thing!" Alfred gestured to the bowl in front of him and Arthur quirked an amused brow.

"You must be joking, right? You need help with making a bowl of alcoholic drinks for your guests? What are you? An idiot? No wait don't answer that." Arthur sighed and took a bottle of wine from a cupboard and began helping the American prepare the drinks.

Alfred merely smiled in return, taking out a carton of four seasons and mixing the ingredients as Arthur instructed. 'At least its nothing Arthur can burn…' He thought merrily as he gazed at Arthur's back, the Brit reaching for the sugar that was inside the top cupboard, out of his reach.

Arthur mumbled curses as he tried to reach for the sugar but couldn't reach it, his arm just wasn't that long enough to get it, he was stood atop a chair and the chair was haphazardly tilted forward.

"Just a little bit more… ah!" He cried with surprise when he felt the chair topple forward from his weight and he closed his eyes, but before he could fall, strong arms wrapped themselves around his waist and hoisted him up.

He opened his eyes to see himself wrapped his Alfred's arms, apparently the American had rescued him from falling and a blush spread across his cheeks in embarrassment. "Uh,, Alfred, you can let go of me now, I'm fine…" He mumbled out, suddenly feeling shy and meek.

Alfred slowly let his arms unfold from around Arthur's waist and let the blonde Brit go, a slight pink hue tinted his cheeks but he grinned and instead reached upwards, took the sugar and gave it to Arthur. "Be careful Arthur… you might fall." He teased and received a mumble of protest about 'stupid gits and their stupid heroics.' Alfred just smiled.

Once the punch was done, Alfred served it to the other nations, Mathew dressed as a – helped him with the serving. He went back inside the kitchen, seeing as Arthur didn't follow him outside and he was curious as to why. "Hey, Arthur, why not join me outside? You can have much more fun out there than cooped up here you know." His voice was slightly teasing but his eyes told of something entirely different. 'Why are you exactly hiding?'

Arthur could read the understated question and sighed, meeting Alfred's gaze. "I don't want to look like an idiot, Alfred. In case you haven't noticed, I'm in a dress, a wedding gown for goodness's sake!" he growled, eyes glaring but not really intensely more of an… irritated stare.

Alfred chuckled amusedly and shook his head. "C'mon Arthur, you look fine, even if it's a bit freakishly undead and unyou but still… at least you look better than Feli, seriously that guy went out as a pasta boy, he's serious about his food alright." Alfred rambled, leaning his weight against the doorframe to the kitchen, a gentle smile traced his lips.

Arthur sighed and couldn't help smiling at that. 'Maybe, just a while couldn't hurt…' "How articulate, I don't believe I taught you the word 'unyou'." He teased the American, hey he deserved some teasing too, for al the life of Arthur and Alfred needed to be teased more than him! He'd been teased way too many times than he could count for.

Alfred pouted but slowly broke into a grin and took Arthur's hand in his. "C'mon, let's just go and have some fun!" he tugged gently and Arthur nodded, allowing Alfred to lead him back outside to have fun as he put it.

Although he did receive some teases for his costume, Alfred was right, he did have fun and most of all, Feliciano was wearing a pasta boy outfit! It was hilariously funny but still fit the Italian.

A gentle smile tug his lips and he rested his head on top of Alfred's shoulders, they were both outside the house, sitting on the porch, taking a break from the stuffiness inside for watching the glittering stars upon the sky.

Inside they distantly heard Gilbert say something about Ludwig and Feliciano's engagement and both of them released a short laugh of amusement.

Alfred smiled down at him and they both returned their eyes to watching the stars, nothing could be better than this, nothing could ruin this moment, not even the stupid wedding dress or the fact that he wore no shoes…

'Nope, nothing at all… This is just perfect.'

---

~End~

A/N: Yush I know it wasn't supposed to end this way but meh, fluff is my thing okay… its just something I like coupled with a bit of humor, but of course some of you wouldn't get the humor so yeah, at least I tried… Anyways hoep you gusy had a fun Halloween, I'm trying to make it fun too! And Happy Halloween everybody! ^.^ Please leave me a review as a present for my happiness!


End file.
